U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,713 to Moore, shows a mechanism for dispensing a filter into a tray in a measured amount using a coffee dispenser 42 having a single cavity 56 for measuring coffee.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coffee storage canisters and to automatic drip coffee filters, and more. particularly to an apparatus which stores coffee and coffee filters and automatically separates and fills individual filters with coffee for brewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coffee storage canisters are of course well known. Further, as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,726; 5,067,627; 5,097,984; and 5,197,630, the prior art is replete with devices for storing nested stacks of cup-shaped coffee filters and then individually dispensing the filters. However, none of these devices store coffee as well as filters, and then fill individual filters with coffee in preparation for brewing.